Iron Fist Marco
by PC the Unicorn
Summary: After going to the Mewni Boarding School in London, 15 year old Junior Marco Diaz returns as the Immortal Iron Fist. With his new found powers, he serves as an agent of Mewni and goes on missions that require his powers. Rated T to be safe. (One Shot for now)


**So I've had this idea for an Iron Fist Star vs. the Forces of Evil AU idea and I wanted to make a full fledged story of it. However, due to my busy schedule and personal projects, I'm not able to find consisted time to work on multi-part stories. So I decided to make a one shot of this AU idea. This AU takes inspirations from Iron Fist, STVTFOE, and the Kim Possible episode** _ **Exchange Student**_ **in which Ron goes to a ninja school for a week. The cover was made by the Romance Scrooge. Make sure you check out her heart by going to Deviantart and entering** _ **therscrooge**_ **in the site web engine. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Oh hijo!" Rafael cried loudly as he and Angie hugged their 14 year old son Marco Diaz at the Echo Creek Airport terminal, much to his embarrassment since everyone was looking at them. "We are going to miss you so much! The house just won't feel the same without you!"

"Make sure to eat plenty of food while you are at the school," Angie added as she kissed her son on the forehead." And feel free to write to us as many times you need to."

"I'll miss you guys too, but you don't need to worry," Marco said as his parents pulled away from him. "This is me we are talking about. I'll be prepared for anything that happens."

Even though their parents nodded their heads he understood why they were so worried about him. After all, instead of spending his sophomore year in Echo Creek, he would be attending a prestigious foreign school in London that he never heard of known as Mewni Academy. While he couldn't find that much info about the school itself, the information he did find explained how it was one of the hardest schools to get into. This is why he found it crazy when he was sent a letter offering him to go to the school. A representative from the academy explained they keep an eye on talented and promising students and how he was chosen randomly from thousands of potential students. While he was both excited and honored of being chosen for a school that would give him a high quality education, cultural experience, and more, he was also a bit hesitant. After all, he would be away from his home for almost a year and he was afraid he wasn't worthy of being given such an honor. However, his friends and family washed these thoughts away by saying that he deserved the honor and he shouldn't let this moment slip away from him. Still, while he may have decided to go, it didn't mean he wasn't going to miss all the people he cared about.

"If you are prepared for anything then where's your passport?" Janna asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms. Marco quickly patted his pockets to make sure his passport was there only to let out a groan when he noticed it wasn't and glared at Janna.

"Janna," Marco said as he continued to glare at his prankster friend. "Give me back my passport."

"Oh come on Diaz," Janna said teasingly as she grabbed the passport from her jacket pocket and tossed it to Marco. "You know you are going to miss me constantly messing with you."

Marco rolled his eye as he put his passport into his pocket. "I highly doubt tha-" Yet before Marco could finish, he found himself receiving a quick hug from Janna before she just as quickly pulled away with her blushing slightly. Marco couldn't help but stare at Janna in shock. While they were friends, she hadn't shown him any genuine affection such as a hug since they were in preschool. The fact that Janna, the flirty playful troublemaking girl he has known for years that also wasn't big on getting emotional just gave him hug drew a smirk from him. The smirk must have gotten under Janna's skin since she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Marco expression.

"Don't get a swell head Diaz," Janna warned. "The only reason I gave you a hug was out of pity since there's no one else who's as fun to mess with around here."

Marco rolled his eyes as he continued to smirk at her. Of course just because Janna did something sentimental doesn't mean she was going to act sentimental. "Sure Janna, whatever you say."

"Hey don't forget about us dude," Ferguson said as he and Alfonso shared a fist bump with Marco.

"Yeah, what are we?" Alfonso asked. "Secondary characters in your story of life that rarely appear despite the fact that we've known you for most of our lives?"

Marco looked at Alfonso in confusion over what he said with him switching to Ferguson for an explanation. He shrugged his shoulder about why Alfonso said such a weird thing.

"Since you are leaving dude we got something for you," Ferguson said as he pulled out a red 20 sided dice and handed it to Marco. "We want you to have our lucky die. We hope it will give you luck for whatever challenges you may face there."

Marco smiled warmly at the die before looking back at Alfonso and Ferguson. "Thanks guys, this means a lot." He then switched his eyes to the last person who had come to see him off. She was not only just his best friend in the whole world but also the girl of his dreams, Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Jackie smiled weakly at Marco. "Well, I guess this is the last time we'll be seeing each other face to face for a while. It sucks that we won't be able to have video calls with each other."

Marco chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it really sucks. Apparently they believe having you write letters to the people that you care about making what you write feel more meaningful to those you love." Realizing what he just said, Marco's face started to turn red as he hastily tried to fix what he just said. "I mean it not that I love you! I mean I do love you but in a close knit relationship kind of love you, not a romantic kind of love you in which I want to hug and kiss you and I should probably stop talking now."

Jackie chuckled from Marco tangent which made him chuckle too, but mostly out of embarrassment. Despite how long the two have known each other, he always seemed to make a goofball of himself in front of her. He then felt Jackie embrace him in a hug with him quickly hugging her back.

"I'm going to miss you Marco," Jackie said as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Echo Creek just won't feel the same without you."

Marco couldn't help but have a giant lovestruck smile on his face from the warm embrace the two were sharing. "Don't worry Jackie; I'll be back before you even know it. Besides, I'll still be 15 when I finally come back. So at least we will still be able to hang out on my birthday."

Jackie pulled away from the hug as she kept on smiling at him. "Well I can't wait till you get back then."

Marco smiled back at Jackie. There was so much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her that she was the coolest and kindest girl he has ever known and how he was so lucky to have a friend like her. He wanted to tell her how she always looked so stunning no matter what she wore or how tired she looked. And most importantly he wanted to admit his feelings for her. He wanted to explain how every time she smiled at him he would get butterflies in his stomach and just how much she meant to him. But before he could even muster up the courage to say a fraction of what he wanted to say, the female announcer spoke.

" _To all the passengers going to London, boarding has begun. I repeat, all passengers going to London, boarding has begun."_

Making sure all his stuff was secure Marco made his way to the terminal entrance, but not before looking at everyone that has gathered to see him off. "Well, I guess this is goodbye everyone. I can't wait to see all of you again and I'll make sure to keep in touch as much as possible."

"We'll miss you _hijo_!"

"Make sure to eat plenty of food!"

"Don't let anyone steal from you, only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Take lots of pictures!"

"See if you can find me and Alfonso some cute girls that we have a chance with!"

"Have a fun time in London dude!"

With a final smile, Marco turned his back on them and made his way to the plane through boarding tunnel. Yet nothing could have prepared Marco for all of the crazy things he would experience and meet once he got to London.

…

 _One Year Later_

Marco couldn't help but stare out the window of the cab in amazement as it drove past all of the familiar buildings and structures of Echo Creek. After being away for so long and becoming accustomed to large structures and buildings, he had forgotten just how small and quaint his hometown was in comparison. Apart from an extra clothing store or food place, the town itself was practically the same. Though he couldn't help but smile as the cab drove past Echo Creek Academy. He couldn't believe that he was going to start his junior year in high school starting tomorrow. He also couldn't help but wonder how his friends and family have changed. True, he kept in touch with all of them constantly through the mail and knew what was going on in their lives, but this would be the first time he would be seeing them in person. Though they'll probably be surprised over how much his appearance had changed since they had last seen him. While he still had a smooth face with a lack of facial hair, other things about himself had changed. For one, he had grown about two or three inches since the day has left all those months ago. Another thing that had changed about him was that while he was always physically capable despite his seemingly scrawny appearance, he had developed some muscle that made him look physically stronger. Though what was most different about him was instead of wearing his iconic long sleeved red hoodie, he swapped out of it in exchange for a short-sleeved red hoodie which showed off the muscles he had developed. With Marco being so lost in thought, he didn't even realize that he had arrived home until the cab driver his parents sent to pick him up from the airport snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey kid," The cab driver said gruffly. "We're at 4815 Avocado Terrace. This is where I'm supposed to drop you off at right?"

Marco nodded his head as he made sure to grab his backpack from the seat next to him and his duffle bag from the trunk before bidding goodbye to the cab driver. Once the cab was out of view Marco focused his attention on his house and started to walk toward it. Just like everything else in Echo Creek, his home was still exactly the same. The yard was freshly trimmed; the cactuses were in good shape, and the house itself was still in perfect condition. His parent's car were in the driveway, so they were definitely home and it gave him a good idea as to why they decided to send a cab to pick him up. Though he figured he might as well be a good sport and play along with what was about to happen. He quickly arrived at the door and opened it only be encounter a not so surprising welcome from the living room.

'WELCOME BACK MARCO!" all of Marco's family and friends shouted as he stepped through the doorway. A huge banner hung over the fireplace said "Welcome Home Marco." Multicolor balloons floated around the living room, and everyone was smiling at him in joy. Even if he figured out they were throwing a surprise welcome back party, he couldn't help but smile back seeing everyone after so long.

"Oh we've missed you so much Marco!" Angie said as she hugged her son and gave him multiple kisses on the cheek which caused him to blush. "I forgot how much I missed hugging my baby boy!"

"And you have gotten so big _hijo_!" Rafael added in as he patted as he joined in on the hug. "You must have gone to the gym many times to form such muscles."

Marco chuckled happily at the affection his parents were giving him. While they could be embarrassing sometime, he didn't realize just how much he missed the love and affection he received from his parents.

"I got to admit Marco," Janna said with a smirk as she checked him out. "You actually look pretty good. I may actually consider letting you ask me out on a date."

Marco rolled his eyes at Janna as he shared a fist bump with her. Of course she would both compliment and insult him at the same time. Though he wasn't the only one who had changed in terms of appearance. While Janna still wore her classic olive green shirt, turquoise jacket, yellow skirt, and brown boots, she has actually ditched her beanie. What's more, she seemed to have added a couple of pink streaks in her hair. This was a huge surprise for him since she knew how much she hated letting people know she liked pink. Yet she must have gotten over what other people may think and decided to embrace it. Marco then felt himself being embraced in a bear like hug from Ferguson and Alfonso. For the most part, they looked pretty much the same as the last time he saw them. The only difference was that Alfonso had grown a light mustache and Ferguson had developed a light goatee.

"We've missed you so much dude!" Alfonso said as he and Ferguson broke away from the hug. "Dungeon and Dragons haven't been as fun since you have left dude. We got to get back to us playing again now that you are back!"

"Yeah, there are so many things we need to do together now that you are back!" Ferguson added. "Jeremy claimed our spot as the laser tag team that have gotten the most points during a round, so we need to reclaim it. Then we need to start figuring out costumes for the Halloween festival that Echo Creek will be holding this year, and the-"

"Whoa, slow down dude!" Marco said in an effort to make Ferguson calm down which it succeeded in doing. "I know you guys are happy to see me again, I'm happy to see you guys too. But we can figure out all of that stuff later okay?"

Alfonso and Ferguson nodded their head in understanding. Happy that they understood, Marco looked around the room for Jackie only for his heart to sink when he saw her nowhere in sight. If there was one person he was the most excited to see in the flesh after a year, it was her.

"Where's Jackie?" Marco asked. Yet before anyone could say a word, loud footsteps could be heard running to the door with Jackie bursting into the house with a skateboard in hand.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late everyone!" Jackie said hastily. "I had to take a detour since there was construction happening on the usual path I take, and then the traffic lights took forever to turn and-" Jackie dropped her skateboard and let out a gasp when her and Marco eyes met. Her shocked expression turned to one of happiness as she ran toward Marco and practically tackled him with a hug, though Marco was able to stand his ground and not fall over. Marco couldn't help but cherish the hug as it went on for what felt like an eternity. He had forgotten just how much he had missed the warm embraces with Jackie were and couldn't help but sigh dreamily from just how soft her hair was.

"I've missed you Jackie," Marco said as they partially broke apart from the hug but still had their arms on each other shoulders. Like Alfonso and Ferguson, Jackie herself pretty much looked the same since they last saw met. She still had the same adorable freckles on her face, dazzling turquoise eyes that he would find himself getting lost in, and the long aqua color streak in her hair. Apart from the fact that she was shorter than him by about two inches due to how he had grown, the only other thing different about Jackie was her clothing. Instead of her wearing a green and white raglan shirt and cyan jean shorts, she now wore a simple dark magenta shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. She was even still wearing the seashell he gave to when they went to the beach as kids as a necklace.

"I've you missed you too Marco,' Jackie said as she looked at him. "It's so great that you are back in Echo Creek. I missed having my best friend and favorite math tutor around."

"Well I've missed having my best friend and favorite history tutor around," Marco replied. "Seriously, I could have used your expertise to help me with all the things I needed to learn."

Jackie chuckled at his comment as the two just smiled and stared at each other. They probably would have kept on just staring at each other forever if Angie didn't interrupt the touching reunion.

"Marco," Angie said. "Why don't you go to your room and drop off your stuff and then we can hear more about your time in London. I'm sure you did plenty of things that you didn't mention in your letters. "

Marco was and Jackie was so busy staring at each other that it took a while for his mother message to get to his brain. Though once he did, he realized just how long he and Jackie have been staring at each other which caused them to pull apart and blushed. "Um yeah mom, I'll do that right away."

Exchanging one last smile with Jackie, Marco made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Despite being away for a year, everything was more or less the same. Janna was still mischievous; his parents were still very energetic, Jackie was still as beautiful and cool as ever, and more. To them, he probably seemed like the same Macro that had left over a year ago with him now just being a bit more muscular. Though they probably couldn't even begin to imagine how he much he has really changed while away.

…

"Wait?" Marco asked in disbelief as he looked at Jackie with a mixture of surprise and shock. "Sabrina really did that? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Dude, "Jackie said. "I swear to you that I'm not making this up. When Sabrina went to take her Driver Ed test, she somehow drove the car into the branches of a tree. It took about an hour for the firefighters to get her, the driver ED teacher, and the car from out of the tree!"

"Man," Marco replied. "Sabrina's terrible luck is another thing that hasn't really changed since I left."

With the sun slowly setting, the evening was right around the corner as Marco and Jackie strolled through the empty park. After a couple of hours at his house sharing laughs and catching up with everyone, Jackie had asked him if he wanted to take a walk with her. Wanting to spend some one on one time with his best friend and crush while not having to deal with all the knowing smiles and chuckles from his friends and family, Marco was all but happy to oblige.

Marco however, couldn't but find help himself blushing when he noticed that Jackie was just smiling at him. "Why are you smiling at me like that Jackie?"

Jackie just shrugged her shoulder as she continued to smile. "I don't know dude, it just seems like there's something different about you."

Marco rubbed back of his head in embarrassment. "I mean, I am a lot stronger and taller than when you last saw me."

Jackie let out a chuckle as she playfully punched Marco's arm. "I wasn't talking physically dude. I was talking more along the line of how you seemed to have changed spiritually.

"What makes you say that?" Marco asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure to be honest," Jackie replied. "I just kind of feel this weird peaceful aura radiating off of you. You just seem to be a lot more relaxed and at peace if that makes any sense."

"Well it does in a sense," Marco said. "After all, the school I went to offered some really good techniques on how to reduce one's anxiety and stuff, so that what you are probably sensing."

"Interesting," Jackie mused. "Speaking about the school, did you make friends with any girls you found to be cute over there?"

Marco felt his face turning red over Jackie question as he hastily answered. "What, no! I mean yes, I made friend with a girl but she isn't cute! I mean she is cute, but I didn't find her to be cute! But I didn't find her to be ugly. But I don't take someone's appearance into consideration when befriending them. I mean, I didn't become friends with her just because she's cute, but again I didn't find her cute, I mean I did bu-" Before he could say any more, Jackie began loudly laughing which only made Marco face redder in embarrassment. After what felt like an eternity of laughing, Jackie was finally able to compose herself, though she still had a smile on her face.

"Oh man Marco," Jackie said as she wiped a tear from her eye that came from her long stretch of laughter. "Out of all the things I missed about you, I think seeing you get all nervous and embarrassed is what I missed the most. Seriously dude, you are even more adorable than normal whenever you freak out like that."

Marco groaned in further embarrassment as Jackie gently patted him on the back. Leave it to Jackie to always get him tongue tied and flustered. Well two could play that game.

"Well what about you Jackie?" Marco asked playfully. "Have you gotten friendly with any boys you found to be attractive."

"Well there is one boy I'm interested in," Jackie said thoughtfully, much to Marco shock. He didn't expect her to actually say yes! "I've actually been interested in him for a long time, and I'm pretty sure he's been interested in me, but we have both been too nervous to say anything. It wasn't until he left did I realize how much I really cared about him. So I told myself that when he returned, I'd be the one to make the first move."

"Wh-who is this boy you are talking about exactly?" Marco asked nervously.

"You probably know him already."

"I do?"

"Oh yeah," Jackie replied. "He's about your size, knows karate, is probably my best friend in the world, can be very adorable when flustered, and tries to use my own trick against me in an attempt to make me fluster." Jackie then grabbed Marco hand and gave it a squeeze as she smiled at him. Marco could only stare at his now clasped hand to Jackie smiling face in shock before smiling himself.

"You really knew I always had a crush on you huh?" Marco asked.

Jackie playfully rolled her eyes at Marco comment. "Well yeah, I'm not an idiot Marco. There were plenty of signs that indicated you had a thing for me."

"Then how come you never said anything?" Marco asked.

"Well like I said, I was afraid," Jackie explained with a small blush. "Not because I thought you would reject me, I always knew you liked me. I was just afraid that if our relationship didn't work out it could hurt our friendship. But I don't think that's going to be a problem as long as we are honest and open with each other."

Marco smiled wavered a bit when Jackie said _honest._ If he wanted a romantic relationship to work with him Jackie then that would be the key. He already planned on telling her the truth about the student exchange program; he just didn't plan on telling her the day he literally came back. Yet the current circumstances he couldn't have foreseen coming made him realize that it was better for him to tell her the truth now rather than later.

"Jackie," Marco said. "There's something I got to tell you. See, I wasn't chosen at random to attend Mewni Academy and it's no ordinary school. What actually happened is-." Before Marco could finish what he was saying though, a murky green hole appeared in mid-air which caused Jackie to gasp and Marco to groan. Of all the times it could have happened, why did it have to happen now!?' Stepping out from the portal and letting out a mighty roar, a large two legged brown bear with a white unicorn horn on his head and a pig-like nose. He wore a red tunic with an orange belt and silver shoulder pads.

"Marco," Jackie asked as she looked at the bear like monsters in confusion. "What is that?" However, when she got to asking her question, she noticed that Marco was no longer holding her hand. Instead he was slowly approaching the monster. "Marco, what are you doing?"

Marco flashed Jackie a smile to reassure her. This was actually the last way he wanted to show Jackie what happened to him at Mewni Academy but now was as good of a time as ever. "Don't worry Jackie; I just got to take care of this guy." Getting into a fighting stance he smirked at the familiar creature in front of him. "Is the roaring really necessary Bearicorn? I know you can speak English."

In response to Marco question, the creature known as Bearicorn charged toward Marco and threw a swipe at him with his claws. Yet the only thing his claw met was air since Marco easily dodged the swipe by stepping to the left. Not letting the moment go to waste, Marco quickly uses his leg to trip Bearicorn which caused him to face plant on the ground.

"Come on Bearicorn," Marco said as he continued to smirk at the monster. "You should know that wouldn't have worked. "One of the best and simplest fighting technique one uses is to use their enemy momentum against them."

In response to his comment, Bearicorn got up and let out another loud roar, but with this one being much more blood thirsty. Yet something strange began to happen to him much to Marco confusion. Black veins started to appear on his forearms and his eyes pupil went completely black. But the strangest thing was when a reptilian like eye that seemed to have been painted on his forehead suddenly appeared and started to glow. Before Marco could even begin to question what was going on, Bearicorn charged toward him once more and threw another swipe with Marco barely dodging it in time.

 _What the heck?_ Marco thought to himself as he kept dodging the slowly increasing swipes. _This makes no sense! I've fought Bearicorn and Ludo's other servant's plenty of times and they've never been this ferocious or tough. Heck, I was able to take them with little problem when I first went to Mewni Academy, so what gives?_ As he finished his thought, Bearicorn swiped both hands at the same time. Thinking quickly, Marco caught the wrist of each hand with claws being inches away from his face, He could feel himself struggling against the sheer strength Bearicorn as he tried to break free of Marco grasp. His eyes went toward the strange symbol on Bearicorn forehead. _I may not exactly know what that symbol is, but I'm sure it safe to say it's the source of his newfound power which also seems to increase his savagery. I never thought I would have to actually use this in a battle against one of Ludo servants of all things, but it looked like things have changed._ Focusing on his hands and stirring up his chi as if it were a stew, Marco felt his fist getting warmer and warmer until they shined brilliantly in a yellow glow. Bearicorn let out a scream of pain as smoke started to emit from his arms. It seemed like the Iron Fist had a negative effect against whatever dark magic was possessing Bearicorn. Not letting this moment go to waste, Marco made sure to plant his feet before leaning backward quickly and tossing Bearicorn in the ground behind him which imprinted a small crater from the sheer force of the impact. With him now dazed from the impact, Marco decided to finish things off by placing an open palm on the eye tattoo on Bearicorn forehead. A flash of light engrossed Bearicorn which blinded Marco for a couple of seconds. Though, as soon as the light was gone, Bearicorn body was nowhere to be found much to Marco confusion. Sure, he could summon portals by using the Iron Fist, but what just happened left him flabbergasted. He would have focused more over what happened, but he noticed Jackie staring at him in shock.

Marco scratched the side of his face in embarrassment. When he planned on showing Jackie what he could actually do, this was not how it played out in his mind. "So, I'm guessing you have some questions."

…

The night sky was filled with stars and the moon with Marco and Jackie walking back to the Diaz home with the latter recapping everything Marco just explained to her.

"Okay," Jackie said. "So let me get this straight. Mewni Academy is some sort of magical martial art school and you were chosen not for your academic achievements but some blue little genie named Glossaryk had a prophecy about you becoming the Iron Fist. But in order to become the Iron Fist you had to do months of training before punching a Dragon heart. And with you now having the title of Iron Fist; you will be summoned for missions by Mewni Academy?"

"That basically sums it up," Marco said as he stared at his hand. "Honestly, I found the entire thing as crazy as you are probably finding it. I mean I'm not even out of high school yet I'm being told that I have been chosen to receive this great power and help protect the world? It's crazy! But after thinking about it for a bit and talking to someone there, I came to realize that I could do something more with my life instead of just being known as typical safe kid Marco Diaz. I could actually experience a sense of adventure while also making a difference, even if no one would know. Do you understand what I'm saying Jackie?"

"Totally dude," Jackie said. "I mean you are right, this all does sound crazy. While I was busy skateboarding and studying for tests, you have been training for this great duty that you've been chosen for. I'm just glad you decide to tell me instead of trying to hide it from me."

Marco chuckled at Jackie. Despite everything she has seen and heard from him, she was still calm and collected. It was one of the many qualities that he admired her for. "Well of course I couldn't hide it from you, you are my best friend and this is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me. I had to tell someone I could trust about it!"

"There is one thing I don't understand though," Jackie said. "What was up with that monster you called Bearicorn? Like, you explained how he's a henchman of a guy known as Ludo who sn monsters to try to capture you in order to steal the Iron Fist chi from you, but you said you've beaten those guys plenty of times before. So what was different this time?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure to be honest," Marco replied. "All I know is it had something to do with that strange reptilian eye that appeared on Bearicorn forehead. I've never seen one of Ludo minions act so wild before. He seemed to be under the control of some form of dark magic, though I've never seen dark magic like that before. I'll have to contact master Moon about this new discovery."

"Well you know if you ever need help with anything regarding your Iron Fist duties you count on me." Jackie said as the two stopped in front of Marco house door. "You know that right?"

"Yeah," Marco said with a smile. "I know."

The two lifelong friends smiled at each other as they gazed deeply into the other's eyes. And then slowly, without saying another word, the two lean their faces closer and closer together until their lips met each other. After years of dreaming and fantasizing about it, Marco was finally kissing not only his best friend but the girl of his dreams. He couldn't begin to describe how happy he felt. While it may have only been about a minute, it felt like an eternity to him before the two pulled apart from each other and smiled once more while blushing.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Marco replied.

"Probably not as long I wanted to Marco," Jackie said teasingly. The two chuckled over their comments as Jackie grabbed her skateboard that she left near the house door. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow Marco."

"See you later Jackie," Marco said. Jackie flashed him one last grin before getting on her skateboard and riding away until she was out of sight. Marco couldn't help but sigh dreamily as he walked into his house and walked toward his bedroom. After so many years of wishing and dreaming, he and Jackie were actually starting a relationship with each other! Plus, she took the news of his magical responsibility really well. Honestly, he would have screamed in delight if it wasn't for the fact it would wake up his sleeping parents. Once he got to his door, he opened it with the intention of him getting his stuff ready for school tomorrow, yet he sensed something was amiss the moment he stepped in. He could sense someone present in the room, but he couldn't see them. Closing the door slowly behind him, he walked further into the room as he readied his body for a surprise attack. He heard a faint scratching sound from above which alerted him that the intruder was falling from the ceiling. Not missing a single beat, Marco outstretched his arm above him to catch the falling assailant before flipping them over his head and placing his knee on the assailant's chest and raising a fist in a striking motion in case they tried something funny.

"Who are you?" Marco asked as his fist began to glow in yellow energy and looked at the assailant. It was an average feminine figure who seemed to be about his height and was completely clad in a black ninja suit and mask with the exception of blue eyes that peeped from the eye slot. "Are you someone that Ludo has sent to capture me?" The figure let out a familiar sounding chuckle that caused Marco to gasp. He'd recognize that chuckle from anywhere. After all, he heard it all the time whenever something embarrassing happened to him during his training. Using her free hand, the figure took off the mask that concealed her identity. She was a white girl with long golden blonde hair; a heart shaped cheek mark on both cheeks and wore a flirtatious smile as she stared at him.

"Hey there Marco," The girl said as she continued to smile at him. "Did you miss me?"

Marco could only keep staring at shock as he uttered:

"Star?"

 **And that where I end the story at folks! And man, wasn't that one heck of an ending! Fun fact, a lot of ideas such as the role of Iron Fist in this AU, the corrupted Bearicorn, and how Star would be introduced in the story came to me when I was writing this story (with some help from my online friends to). Now I know many of you will beg for me to make another chapter of this story, and I may one day, but not anytime soon. After all, there are so many other fan fics I want to write. Plus I have many other things to do such as focusing on school, working on my idea for an actual book/cartoon series, and making YouTube videos. However, just like plenty of people make stories based on other people AU's like the STVTFOE Princess and the Bad Boy au, I'd be perfectly fine if anyone wanted to write a fan fiction (or any fan content) based off of this AU. I just ask you to credit me for the idea of the AU. Now in this AU, Jarco is the dominant ship. Now look, I have nothing against Starco, heck, it's my OTP of the show. But I have also grown to love Jarco and was actually heartbroken when Marco and Jackie broke up, even though I knew it needed to happen in order for Starco to happen. Since there is very little fan content of Jarco, and most AU stories seem to feature Starco, I figure it would be nice to create an Au in which Jarco is the dominant ship. With that said, there is a bit of Starco in the AU since Star and Marco have a sort of romantic past with each other when Marco stayed at Mewni Academy ;). Anyway, make sure to leave a comment on what you thought of the story, check out my other stories, and follow me on my twitter, Tumblr, and YouTube channel. You can find the links for them on my bio page. Until next time this is PC, logging off.**


End file.
